1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a core assembly for a lock, and more particularly to a lock core assembly of which lock balls are not directly accessible through the keyhole without a key.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock generally has a core rotatably received in a housing. Multiple lower lock balls are longitudinally installed in the core, and multiple upper lock balls are longitudinally installed in the housing and respectively aligned with the upper lock balls. A keyhole is defined at a front end of the core for access by a key. When a correct key is inserted in the keyhole, the lower and upper lock balls are pushed upwards, so that the core can be rotated about the housing for unlocking the lock.
However, the lower lock balls are directly accessible through the keyhole, so a thief can conveniently push the lower lock balls by a tool inserted in the keyhole to unlock the lock.
Therefore, the invention provides a core assembly for a lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a core assembly for a lock in which lock balls are not directly accessible by a keyhole.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.